cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew Lillard
Matthew Lillard (1970 - ) Film Deaths *''Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go to College (1991) '[Stork]: Killed by one of the Ghoulies. * ''Scream (1996)'' [Stu Macher]: Electrocuted when Neve Campbell drops a TV on his head at the end of a fight, in addition to having been stabbed several times by Skeet Ulrich. (Thanks to Corey, Bernadette, Julie and Kyle) *Dead Man's Curve' (The Curve) (1998)' [''Tim]: Pushed off of a cliff by Michael Vartan and Randall Batinkoff (as Keri Russell looks on in shock), who make it look like suicide (so one of them can pass by catastrophe) after they double-cross Matthew. (Thanks to Gary) *Thir13en Ghosts (2001)'' [Dennis Rafkin]: Back broken when John DeSantis' ghost picks him up and smashes him against a post; he later reappears as a ghost himself to help Tony Shalhoub. (Thanks to Kyle and Chris) *In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale (2007)' [''Duke Fallow]: Although his fate is unresolved in theTheatrical Cut, the Director's Cut and US DVD's deleted scenes include a scene in which his throat is slit by Brian J. White after Matthew's guilt in the murder of Burt Reynolds is revealed. TV Deaths *''The Devil's Child ''(1997; TV Movie) [Tim]: Killed by Thomas Gibson's powers, who makes it look like a drug overdose. His body is later seen when Kim Delaney discovers him slumped in a corner *''Robot Chicken: Operation Rich in Spirit ''(2005; animated) [Shaggy]: Sliced in half with a machete by Jason, in a Scooby-Doo-meets-Friday-the-13th parody. (Thanks to Jack). *''Criminal Minds: The Apprenticeship (2012)'' [David Turner]: Shot in the head by Shemar Moore when Matthew lunges at Shemar with a hammer. *''Twin Peaks: Part 11'' (2017) [William Hastings]: Head crushed by David Nieker (off-screen); his body is shown when David Lynch, Miguel Ferrer, and Chrysta Bell see it. Gallery Stu_Macher_death.png|Matthew Lillard in Scream Stu's death.png|Matthew Lillard's death in Scream matthewlillardtwinpeaks.jpg|Matthew Lillard in Twin Peaks: Part 11 Category:Actors Category:1970 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Ghost scenes Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:People who died in a Scream film Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by broken back Lillard, Matthew Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Criminals Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Teen actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Uwe Boll Movies Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Scream Cast Members Category:People who died in a Robot Chicken Episode Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Lego Stars Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:Bosch Cast Members